The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for performing purchase transactions and, more particularly, to a method and system for performing a purchase transaction using a home entertainment (HE) device and a signature capturing sensor.
Purchase transactions such as credit and charge card transactions are conducted between consumers and merchants to effect the sale of goods and services from the merchants to the consumers. Traditionally, the point of sale of a credit (or charge) card transaction is the merchant""s business with the consumer and the merchant being in each other""s presence. The merchant provides the goods or services to the consumer and the consumer provides the merchant with a credit card for payment. The merchant then uses the credit card number to debit the credit card account of the consumer. The consumer signs a receipt evidencing the transaction. The merchant keeps the original signed receipt and gives the consumer a copy of the signed receipt. The signed receipts are evidence of proof of purchase for both the consumer and the merchant.
Credit card transactions now routinely take place with consumers and merchants being located in different places during a sales transaction. These types of transactions routinely take place over telephone communication systems, data communication systems such as the Internet, and mail order environments. As an example, in a transaction conducted over a telephone the consumer talks with a representative of the merchant to place an order. The consumer then gives the merchant credit card information and the merchant debits the credit card account of the consumer. A problem with this scenario is that proof of the conversation over the telephone is not as strong evidence as a signed receipt and many times, it is easier for an unauthorized person to act on behalf of the consumer and purchase goods or services.
With the advent of broadband and cable technology, television is now being used to provide another avenue for transactions to be conducted between consumers and merchants. Some television channels are devoted to advertising goods and services for sale to consumers. In response to seeing an item of interest on such a television channel, consumers call the representative of the merchant over the telephone and place an order for the item. Such transactions suffer from the disadvantages associated with typical transactions conducted over the telephone as described above.
With interactive television the consumer may place an order for the item through the television via the cable network without using the telephone. Typically, in this case, the television displays a graphical user interface (GUI) listing items. The consumer selects an item in the GUI by pressing a select button on a remote control operable for controlling the television. However, like the telephone transactions described above, interactive television transactions are not evidenced by signed receipts and unauthorized users may use the remote control to make purchases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a purchase transaction such as a credit (or charge) card transaction using a home entertainment (HE) device and a signature capturing sensor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having signature capturing capability for entering a signature in a credit card receipt displayed on the HE device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having a touch pad for allowing a consumer to sign the touch pad and enter the signature in a credit card receipt displayed on the HE device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having signature capturing capability in which a captured signature is bundled with transaction data displayed on the HE device to effect the credit card transaction.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having signature capturing capability in which a captured signature is bundled with transaction data displayed on the HE device and transmitted directly to a merchant bypassing the HE device to effect the credit card transaction.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having signature capturing capability in which a captured signature is bundled with transaction data displayed on a HE device and transmitted via the HE device to a merchant to effect the credit card transaction.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for performing a credit card transaction using a HE device and a remote control having signature capturing capability in which a captured signature is bundled with transaction data displayed on the HE device and stored in a database to effect proof of the credit card transaction.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for performing purchase transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions. The system includes a home entertainment (HE) device having a display screen. A signature capturing sensor such as a touch pad is operable for generating touch pad signals as a function of being touched by a consumer. A controller is operable with the HE device for controlling the HE device to display on the display screen a purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip having a signature entry area. The controller is further operable with the HE device and the touch pad for controlling the HE device to display on the display screen a signature of the consumer in the signature entry area of the credit card slip in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the touch pad and enters the signature on the touch pad. The controller uses the credit card slip and the entered signature displayed on the display screen to effect a credit card transaction.
The system may further include a transaction database. The controller transmits information indicative of the credit card slip and the entered signature to the transaction database in order to make a record of the credit card transaction to be effected.
The touch pad may be pressure sensitive and generates the touch pad signals as a function of pressure applied by the consumer while being touched by the consumer. The controller controls the HE device to display on the display screen the signature of the consumer in the signature entry area of the credit card slip as a function of pressure applied by the consumer while touching the touch pad in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the touch pad and enters the signature on the touch pad. The controller may also transmit information indicative of the credit card slip and information indicative of the entered signature including pressure information to the transaction database in order to make a record of the credit card transaction to be effected and proof of signature.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention further provides a method for performing purchase transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions using a home entertainment (HE) device having a display screen and a signature capturing sensor such as a touch pad. The method includes controlling the HE device to display on the display screen a purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip having a signature entry area. Touch pad signals are then generated as a function of the touch pad being touched by a consumer. The HE device is then controlled to display on the display screen a signature of the consumer in the signature entry area in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the touch pad and enters the signature on the touch pad. The credit card slip and the entered signature displayed on the display screen are then used to effect a credit card transaction. The method may further include transmitting information indicative of the credit card slip and the entered signature to a transaction database in order to make a record of the credit card transaction to be effected.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for performing purchase transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions. The system includes a home entertainment (HE) device having a purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip displayed on a display screen. The system further includes a signature capturing sensor such as a touch pad mapped to the credit card slip as a function of the ratio of the areas of the touch pad and the credit card slip such that each location of the touch pad corresponds to a respective location of the credit card slip. A controller is operable with the HE device and the remote control to enable a control function associated with a location of the credit card slip in response to the corresponding location of the touch pad being touched in order to effect a credit card transaction.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for performing purchase transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions. The system includes a television displaying a purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip. The system further includes a signature capturing sensor such as a remote control having a touch pad operable for generating touch pad signals as a function of being touched by a consumer. A controller is operable with the television and the touch pad for controlling the television to display a signature of the consumer on the credit card slip in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the touch pad and enters the signature on the touch pad.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for performing purchasing transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions using a television and a remote control having a touch pad. The method includes displaying a purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip on the television and generating touch pad signals as a function of the touch pad being touched by a consumer. The television is then controlled to display a signature of the consumer in the credit card slip in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the touch pad and enters the signature on the touch pad. The credit card slip and the entered signature displayed on the television is then used to effect a credit card transaction.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for performing purchase transactions such as credit (and charge) card transactions using a television and a remote control having a touch pad. The method includes displaying purchase transaction form such as a credit card slip having a signature line on the television. The touch pad is mapped to the credit card slip as a function of the ratio of the areas of the touch pad and the credit card slip such that each location of the touch pad corresponds to a respective location of the credit card slip. Touch pad signals are then generated as a function of the touch pad being touched by a consumer. The television is then controlled to display a signature of the consumer in the credit card slip in response to touch pad signals being generated by the touch pad as the consumer touches the location of the touch pad corresponding to the signature line and enters the signature on the touch pad. The credit card slip and the entered signature displayed on the television are then used to effect a credit card transaction.
These and other features, aspects, and embodiments of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.